kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Ninjago Builderson
Summary A minifigure named Shard spent the majority of his childhood living in a small cottage on the outskirts of Ninjago. The cottage had been bequeathed to Shard and his brother, Blaze, by their parents, but they had no memories of their parents and did not know who their parents were. They lived alone, but were mentored by kindly rice farmers living nearby. While they were not descended from the any of the first spinjitzu masters, they studied the art of spinjitzu nonetheless. Unfortunately, their progress was inhibited by the fact that they were not descended from a spinjitzu master, but their training still taught them many other ninja skills. Initially, Shard gave no thought to the fight against the Maelstrom. Certainly it was a noble, cause, but it was no concern for Ninjago City, which was far from the reach of the Maelstrom. Or so he thought. After departing from the city on a journey for many months, the two brothers returned to find that Maelstrom had begun invading Ninjago with the aid of a corrupted Lord Garmadon, shattering Shard's perceived safety. The Nexus Force swooped in to fight against the threat, yet Shard remained wary of the organization due to the questionable tactics it employed at Ninjago. However, after witnessing the power of imagination to unlock elemental power in any minifigure and receiving advice from the venerable Sensei Wu, Shard opened up to the foreign ideas of the Nexus Force. In response to his Blaze's prompting, Shard and his brother enlisted in the Nexus Force and earned much honor, albiet not much glory. Actually not any glory at all, really. Shard got a pretty good score at the pirate shooting gallary, and he got to brag about that a bit, but other than that, no glory whatsoever. When the Nexus Force first heard of the threat of thedude, they dispatched a few squads of lightly armed troops, thinking that thedude would be easily subdued. Ninjago Builders's and Ninja of Lava were among those first sent to Morcia. Upon arrival, their ship quickly brought down by a massive army of Paradox Rogues with inside knowledge of the weaknesses of Nexus Force ships. Outnumbered by the army of rogues, Ninjago Builders, Ninja of Lava, and the rest of their squad were forced to flee, during which time Ninjago Buiders and Ninja of Lava were seperated from the rest of their squad. Their attempts to signal the Nexus Force to warn them of the strength of thedude's rogue army failed due to the anti-tehcnology spell that enveloped Morcia. With no way to leave the planet and nothing else to do, Ninjago Builders and Ninja of Lava went looking for a job. They applied to The Knights of The Old Speech, and easily got in with their knowledge of Old Speech which they somehow picked up somewhere along the line. They fought honorably as Knights of the Old Speech, until they sacrificed themselves in order to destroy thedude's main ship during the Battle of the Skyfalls. They were captured by thedude who conducted various experiments on them in order to perfect his mind control technique. Midway through the experiments, Ninjago Builders escaped, along with Ninja of Lava, but at a cost. Due to thedude's experiments, Ninjago Builders lost his sanity. After escapeing, Ninjago Builders parted ways with his brother, Ninja of Lava. His current status is unknown. Appearance: His brown hair, carelessly brushed to the side, frames the light skin of his face. The grey-blue color of eyes are augmented by streaks of ochre, and he can usually been seen sporting a mischievous smile. Personality: He's smart and he knows it. Subsequently, he can come across as arrogant when he talks about his (many) virtues. :P He has a dry sense of humor, and frequently makes outrageous comments with deadpan delivery (i.e. he talks about stuff that's obviously crazy as if it were serious). He can be a tiny bit pessimistic at times (he prefers the word "realistic"), but he's nonetheless an all around nice guy. Abilities & Powaz: Ninja Skillz Knight Skillz Lots of gadgets and fancy weapons Quotes: "Am I awesome or am I awesome?" -Ninjago Builders while being awesome "And I'm Shard; I could easily take out a hundred Rogues, broken leg or no broken leg." -Ninjago Builders, under the code name Shard, with a broken leg. "No way am I going to die this way." -Ninjago Builders being crushed by a Barney Bot. "It is over—oh wait, I wanted my last words to be in olde speech. Dang it." -Ninjago Builders' (seemlingly) last words Appearances: * Perpetual Doom * Fall of the Gemini Trivia: *Both Ninjago Builders and his brother, Ninja of Lava, prefered the space-related faction gear in their respective factions (Space Range and Space Marauder). *The real life Ninjago Builders was listening to the song "In the Hall of the Mountain King" by Edvard Greig one day, and he suddenly thought to himself "this would make an amazing theme song for Insane Me," even before KotOS began giving characters music themes. *Ninjago Builders and Ninja of Lava are apparently smashed during the Battle of Elepharia, but it is later learned that they survived and were captured by thedude. This parallels their years of inactivity from the LEGO Message Boards. Category:Characters